


-serendipity

by stellarwoojins



Series: when in hogwarts [1]
Category: ITZY (Band), K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Cameos, Demisexual Character, Fluff, Gryffindor Chan, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Land, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Felix, Hufflepuff Jeongin, Magic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Slytherin Minho, Slytherin hyunjin, Witches and Wizards, gryffindor woojin, hufflepuff jisung, ravenclaw changbin, ravenclaw seungmin, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarwoojins/pseuds/stellarwoojins
Summary: a stray kids-centric hogwarts au.[even if you don't know harry potter of stray kids, i hope you'll still check this out!]





	1. hufflepuffs reunite

a freckled boy scurried down the walkway in between station nine and ten in king’s cross station. to the eyes of muggles, it would look like the boy had been bolting straight into a wall- but to those who were born with wizard blood rushing in their veins, this was the start of the magical journey to hogwarts. though, nothing would prepare him for a blast of warm air that had lee felix toppling back into someone behind him. a great way to start off the day, not to mention having woken up late and went without breakfast. he hoped jisung and jeongin had bought him something- but first, he had to stop leaning on whatever was behind him.

 

“i know i'm a comfortable pillow, but you should watch where you're going, pretty boy,” a light chuckle filled his ears, warm hands clasping on to the sides of felix’s shoulders. he whirled around to face the boy he had been crushing on ever since he arrived at hogwarts in his first year. it was none other than one of the top students in ravenclaw, seo changbin- but who would ever pay attention to felix, who was just another hufflepuff? heat rushed to the younger's face, gaping like a fish for a few seconds before snapping out of it.

 

“o-oh uh, yeahsurethanksforcatchingmebye,” the taller mumbled, his eyes darting down as he shifted from side to side, and making a run for it; leaving the shorter in amusement. felix darted into the compartment he and his two friends, jeongin and jisung usually sat in, and upon entering, a chocolate frog smacked into his face.

 

“nice to see you both too,” felix picked himself up, and the frog, sarcasm laced in his voice, it must have been throw-every-possible-obstacle-in-felix's-life day, but deep down, he knew he couldn’t stay mad.

 

“why are you all flustered already- oh! could it be, that you saw-” jeongin’s words cut off as felix covered the younger’s mouth, receiving a bite to his palm in the process. he yelped, pulling back before replying.

 

“yeah well, at least i’ve talked to him instead of being like jisung, who just watches from a distance!” the freckled boy shot back, his voice defensive, sinking into the cushioned seat next to jisung. jisung's ususally-cheeky smile faltered, felix instantly regretting his choice of words.

 

“shut up! you can’t blame me, he's just,” jisung sucked in a breath, wrapping his arms around himself, a habit that came into play whenever something sensitive came up. guilt coiled in felix as jeongin shot him a look before pulling jisung into a hug.

 

“he’s in a completely different world lix, he’d never reciprocate those feelings, i don't even stand a chance to be someone that exists in his world,” jisung’s voice was quiet, munching on his pumpkin pastry in a squirrel-like manner. the compartment fell to silence, felix gnawing on his bottom lip. they all knew what had happened a few years back, and how it struck a chord in their friend.

 

hufflepuffs were often the target of the other houses, for their cheerful demeanor and kindness, and han jisung was the one with the largest target on his back in his first year. perhaps it was because others made fun of how he looked like a squirrel, especially his cheeks. and one day, a few had brought a blade so their magic couldn't be traced or seen, and left cuts on the boy, in places that could be hidden and places that could be seen, until someone stepped in.

 

that someone, was lee minho. being sorted into slytherin, he wanted nothing to do with any hufflepuffs, until he had met jisung. the passerby had taken one look at jisung before muttering _expecto patronum,_ leaving those who hurt the boy shrieking, going as far as pressing his green and silver handkerchief to jisung's face to slow the bleeding.

 

the scars were still there, faint, but everyone knew it could have been worse if it hadn't have been for minho. when jisung was taken in by felix and jeongin, he dragged his two friends to point out who minho was, even baking cookies for the slytherin out of gratitude.

 

but the older only fixed a cold glare and brushed past the hufflepuff, and continued to act if nothing had ever occurred between them. things didn't get any better when felix found jisung with tears rolling down his cheeks and trying to cover it up with a weak smile, but he couldn't stop his friend's crushing on minho.

 

“well, it’s a miracle that innie hasn’t started giving us the hour-long rant about how excited he is to see whoever he’s been crushing on,” felix suddenly spoke up, raising an eyebrow and popping a piece of cauldron cake into his mouth.

 

“do we finally get to find out who you’ve been smitten with for the past three years?” there was a teasing lilt in jisung’s voice, his smile already back as he cast a grateful look at felix for breaking the silence.

 

“mmm…” jeongin heaved a loud sigh, leaning back into the cushioned seat and twiddling his thumbs; clearly hesitant.

 

“m-maybe it’s not a who or someone, but, someones…? i don’t really know how to explain it well, er-” some fear lingered in jeongin's eyes, mixed with a hint of wistfulness. 

 

“take your time, we’ve still got a long time before we get to hogwarts,” jisung ripped open a bag of jelly slugs, popping a few into his mouth and filling up his cheeks before chewing slowly, eyes expectant.

 

“perhaps if i said that two people have stolen my heart, would you think that it was, a bad thing?” jeongin still looked uncertain, and his friends both knew that it was from the backlash he was prepared to face, especially if his family were ever to find out.

 

“of course not, it’s your life, we’d support you no matter what,” felix’s lips morphed into another smile, before gnawing on a licorice wand thing.

 

“i may or may not want to court two people who may or may not be hwang hyunjin and kim seungmin, the two who started dating two years back? and maybe, just maybe, hypothetically, they um, proposedtheideaofapolamourusrelationshipwheniconfessedbeforelastyearendedandtheymightbemorethancrushesstartingthisyear?” jeongin buried his face into his hands, leaving the other two to try and decipher what he had said.

"repeat?" the two blinked as jeongin sighed.  
  
"i said, they may or may not have proposed the idea of a poly relationship when i confessed before last year ended and they might be more than crushes starting this year?

as if on cue, both felix and jisung let out loud gasps when it finally dawned on them, before smothering jeongin with hugs.  
  
"we'll love you for who you are, but sungie and i have some interrogating to do," felix and jisung exchanged a knowing glance, jeongin groaning and complaining between their arms until they reluctantly let go.  
  
"fine fine, just don't do something crazy, yeah? now pass me the pumpkin juice before we reach hogwarts, i need some more sugar." jisung plucked out two bottles of pumpkin juice from the pile of snacks and handed it to jeongin, handing the other to felix and soon, more chattering came to bout with the hufflepuff trio reunited.


	2. hwang hyunjin causes a scene.

a boy with ash brown hair sauntered down the halls of hogwarts, holding sugar quills in his gloved hands, grumbling under his breath. students took one look at him, and cleared a path. he spotted a familiar face amongst the sea of people, letting out a groan as he neared.

 

“hey, hwang hyunjin, give it back!” a girl dressed in slytherin splendor jabbed at the male’s chest with her wand, the rest of the students’ attention fixed on the scene. first thing in the morning, and hwang hyunjin had already struck. there were always rumors surrounding the boy, especially because of his handsomeness and being in slytherin made him the talk of the town.

 

“it’s not like i can _give_ it back,” the male rolled his eyes, crossing his arms around his chest protectively, noticing someone else in the crowd. if one looked closer, they would see the resemblance between the two; hwang hyunjin and hwang yeji were brother and sister, but other than their looks, they were nothing alike.

 

“minho! hey, minhoooooooooooooooo,” hyunjin wailed, bolting to the boy he had addressed as minho’s side. yeji gaped after him, sticking out a foot and tripping hyunjin on the spot. yeji was competitive, while hyunjin acted as if he didn’t have a care for the world; but both had been sorted into slytherin, and everyone knew that what they seemed like wasn’t the truth.

 

“i’m telling you, give me back my cookies that mom made for us! i said you could have one, not _all_ ,” yeji fixed a glare on her brother, who raised an eyebrow in protest.

 

“yeji, just let your brother off, ask ryujin bake you something later, i’m sure students won’t even need books if they can see your quarreling first thing in the morning,” minho cut in, helping hyunjin back up, and dragging hyunjin away, the younger boy mock-saluting to his sister.

 

“well, that was rather cliche, but i mean, the slytherin’s words are true, if even we thought of that as interesting, then we would need no entertainment, what did you think, changbin?” adjusting his glasses, kim seungmin, a ravenclaw, had a small smile fixed on his face as he turned to the shorter beside him.

 

“it seemed like a waste of time, we ought to head to our classes soon, then settle in to our dorms.” changbin stated, and seungmin nodded, following as they brushed past the crowd. if one had looked closely, they would have seen the stars in seungmin's eyes, hidden by the glasses, directed at hyunjin. luckily, changbin drew them away before his carelessness was caught. a close call, indeed.

 

“hyunjin, it's the first morning of back, and you've already caused a scene,” minho groaned, facepalming. hyunjin only rolled his eyes, adjusting his tie and plucking a purple sugar quill from minho's hands.

 

“it was all worth it to spur up some attention and drama, it certainly caught the attention of a favorite of yours, specifically the hufflepuff boy,” the younger said around the crunching of sugar crystals.

 

“will you ever stop with your gay ships? if things were much easier, i could drop the act, you and i both know it.” minho’s voice was curt, but hyunjin only snorted.

 

“you _are_ gay, don't lie about it,” hyunjin clasped a hand over his heart, as if he was hurt about what minho had said- part of him was, because he just wanted his friend to be happy.

 

“for your information, my _romantic_ orientation is different from my _sexual_ orientation. also, if i may remind you, i'm not the one hiding a relationship this year." minho deadpanned, voice dropping an octave lower. hyunjin huffed, just as a trio of hufflepuffs walked past them, two of their gazes lingering at the slytherin duo.

 

"how can i say it, cut out your staring? we know we're too beautiful, we're flattered, thank you," a smug, yet false smile morphed on hyunjin's lips, eyes sparkling at the youngest one with features of a fox, jeongin.

 

"so it's him, huh? cut out your eye-fucking in front of strangers, before someone other than us sees." minho looked at the two, and truthfully, he knew who they were. the other two hufflepuffs- felix and jisung; only glanced at each other, minho's gaze unrecognizable.

 

“one heart couldn’t have held all the love that you deserve,” hyunjin mumbled, casting a wink at jeongin before walking away. minho facepalmed for the umpteenth time today, in only a measly hour and shrugged before following hyunjin. he just hoped he wouldn't have felix chucking potions at him later for crushing jisung's heart. it was better left this way anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update, because i couldn't wait anymore uwu
> 
> \------  
> find me on;
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanbyulites/)
> 
>  


	3. a question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the entire chapter and comment your thoughts! Your personal opinion is very important to the outcome of this story, either way, I WILL continue this!

Hello! Long time no see, haha,,, I hope that this story strikes some recognition in your head. The previous update was during an unfortunate event, in which I put this story on pause for,, two months without posted updates. I have deleted that chapter though, don't worry about it being a story update. 

Even so, I did end up finishing the actual Chapter 3, in which Woojin and Chan are set to be introduced, as well as mentioned Minho and Jisung, which would have been followed up by Chapter 4; essentially introducing more background characters/ side characters with a focus on Seungmin and Changbin’s friendship, as well as Seungmin’s relationship with Hyunjin and Jeongin.

It’s written, it’s there under the “Hogwarts AU” folder. All it needs is to be posted, in which,,, it clearly hasn’t yet.

It’s very hard to look at now, because of how my writing style has changed and hopefully, improved since April of 2019. I’m stuck at crossroads, whether to rewrite the entire story, or just leave it as is.

This is where I need all those who have read this, are reading, or simply here because of scrolling through tags to help me out. I’m very proud of how far Serendipity has come, and I’m glad that it brought some of you joy to read, perhaps a laugh or two, even. However, there’s two ways I can continue on.

Either I publish the pre-written chapters in the same format, lapslocked, past tense, weird pacing and,,, too short chapters, but keep the current version,

Or I can rewrite the entirety of the published and pre-written parts, make it better, with a longer length and republish it on AO3.

Either way, the story continues and this version won’t be deleted or taken down, it’ll stay up, but I’ll have links and stuff directing it to the newer version, if that turns out to be the case. How this turns out does rely on you and fellow readers, so don’t be afraid to speak your thoughts about this!

I’ll wait until January 7th to finally conclude this, or whenever I get more reception, because the last thing I’d ever want to do is to disappoint you all. 

Thank you for all your support! I really do appreciate it, let me know what you think! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter handle is now @hanbyulites !

**Author's Note:**

> twt : @hanbyulites


End file.
